khmangafandomcom-20200213-history
Luxord
Luxord, the Gambler of Fate, was No. X in Organization XIII. History Meeting Roxas and Xion Luxord observed Roxas' induction as No. XIII in Organization XIII, and seven days later, agreed with Xigbar, Xaldin, and Marluxia about Axel's ability as his caretaker. Alongside his comrades, he observed the introduction of their newest member, Xion. Luxord lounged in the Grey Area on some days before and after Roxas' missions. With his usual opponents assigned to Castle Oblivion, Luxord challenged Roxas to a game of poker, which he lost when Roxas revealed a royal straight flush. Their next game, however, was interrupted by Saïx, who told them that they needed to pick up the slack. After Roxas slipped into a coma, Luxord, along with Demyx, laughed when Xion suggested that Xemnas had scribbled on Roxas's face. Saïx interrupted their break, telling Luxord and the others to get back to work. About two months later, Luxord watched as Demyx asked Xion to show him her Keyblade, until Axel interfered, reminding him he had to finish a report. Sometime later, Luxord gathered at the Altar of Naught with the other members and yawned during Xemnas' speech, much to Saïx's anger. Luxord lounged in the Grey Area the day the members were warned of an impostor. During his day off, Luxord played with a deck of cards. In Wonderland One-hundred-and-seventy-one days after Roxas had joined Organization XIII, Luxord was assigned his first mission with the Nobody, tasked with eliminating both Pink Concertos and shadow globs. He explained that since they were down several members and Xion had recently fallen unconscious, they had more work to do and advised Roxas that meeting every challenge is the secret to winning. He reported that they were seventy-five percent compatible according to his cards when the White Rabbit, having fallen from the rabbit hole, bounced off Roxas's head and disappeared down the hallway. Though Luxord cautioned that curiosity could either bring good luck or death, Roxas had already followed the rabbit into the Bizarre Room. They came upon the Doorknob, who denied them entry as they were simply too big. Luxord threatened to break him down, but the Doorknob pointed out bottles labeled "drink me." Though Luxord was cautious about drinking it, Roxas repeated his earlier advice about not running from a challenge and drank from the bottle, shrinking as a result. Luxord followed suit and as the two passed through the door, he advised Roxas that fate is determined by seizing the opportunity. In the Lotus Forest, however, Luxord was shocked when they realized that they had become smaller than Heartless. After Roxas found a mushroom that could either enlarge or shrink them, Luxord suggested they both try one side, advising that to live is to take risks. Though uncertain, Roxas agreed and happened to grow taller than the trees while Luxord, having clung on to Roxas' hair, remained the same size. He offered Roxas the rest of his mushroom and asked for his, but Roxas informed him that he had accidentally dropped it. After Roxas ate the mushroom, he shrunk, causing Luxord to fall back into the forest, landing on the Cheshire Cat. Luxord ran from the cat into the hole of a tree and realized he would have to outwit him to escape. As the Cheshire Cat pawed at the opening, Luxord revealed that the Organization had reported him as an intelligent creature, who wouldn't do something as heinous as eating a man. When the Cheshire Cat refused to back down, Luxord threatened to cut off his paw. The Cheshire Cat called his bluff oblivious and revealed his paw had been a back-scratcher and goaded Luxord for giving up so easily. After the Cheshire Cat spotted Roxas, he disappeared, effectively shattering Luxord's confidence for failing to outwit him. Though dismayed, Luxord told Roxas about shadow globs and how they could hinder their ability to collect hearts. As they came across a house, Luxord suggested they search inside (assuring Roxas that it was permissible so long as they put everything back the way they found it.) After Roxas knocked over a tray of cookies onto Luxord, he suggested he tried one as eating something had caused them to change sizes yet it had little to no effect. The White Rabbit, having returned for his gloves, found Roxas in his bedroom attempting to impersonate his maid and had him and Luxord imprisoned at the Queen of Hearts's court. Luxord and Roxas noticed that the queen had built a castle comprised of shadow globs and watched as her subjects rigged a game of croquet to allow her the victory. He spotted the key and slipped through the cage to it yet was too small to reach it. When the queen called for another ball, Luxord was mistaken for one and though he attempted to attack, the Queen of Hearts struck him with her mallet and sent him back into the Lotus Forest. He landed on several mushrooms and ate a few, turning himself into a giant. Luxord returned to the queen's court as Roxas fought Heartless that had been drawn to the shadow globs. After rounding them up to collect their hearts, Luxord toppled the castle much to the queen's dismay. He built her a new castle out of her Card Guards, declaring he couldn't stand to see a woman in tears and opened a Corridor of Darkness so that he and Roxas could return home. As they traveled the corridor, Luxord commended Roxas for his decision to follow the White Rabbit as it led them to their targets. Though Roxas believed it was a coincidence, Luxord told him that a gambler predicts everything, including coincidence and advised him on curiosity, declaring that it could carve a new path in life or lead to one's undoing. When they reached their castle, Saïx refused to let them through until Luxord returned to his normal size. Personality Abilities Appearances }} Trivia References }} Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Nobodies Category:Organization XIII